Second Verse, Same As First
by countertiger-x
Summary: AU Season 2! Hayley struggles as she finds herself dealing with an ill father and a secret half-sister. CHAP 3! Brooke and Peyton try to forget about Lucas. Please R&R!
1. The Wedding Party

**A/N:** And it has finally come!! The writing of my first ever One Tree Hill fanfic. I hope everyone likes it....and constructive criticism and reviews are much appreciated!! Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any aspects of One Tree Hill, including the characters, the setting, this episode, and so forth.

**Summary:** After the wedding party, instead of telling Haley about going away in an RV, Lydia and Jim James tell her that Jim is suffering from Liver Disease. Haley is devastated and is faced to deal with this reality, but more drama comes as Jim reveals a hidden secret about his life in the last few months of his life that is common in Tree Hill. He has another daughter.

**Second Verse, Same as First: **_**Chapter 1 - The Wedding Party** _

_(From Episode 202: "Truth Doesn't Make A Noise")_

_(Takes place towards the end of the party. After Haley tells Deb off, and the her 'rents never told her that they were going off in an RV) _

**BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.**

Haley felt the bass boost of the DJ speakers beat near her heart. Her smile had never left her face since she had walked into her wedding "reception." She couldn't believe how Lucas, Brooke and Peyton had put all of it together for her and Nathan. As she danced to the bouncy hip hop music with Nathan on the dance floor, she eyed her three best friends and mentally thanked them all.

Things were great, and it felt like they were only going to get better.

Her best friend since FOREVER, Lucas Scott, was back in Tree Hill from "permanently" moving to Charleston with his uncle, Keith. There didn't seem to be any more drama between the love triangle of best friends: Brooke and Peyton. Best of all, she was now married to the love of her life, Nathan Scott, and her parents were right there with her, celebrating.

All the fun made her forget about the conflict with Deb, Nathan's mother and her opinion on hers and Nathan's marriage. It made her forget about Nathan's father and his landing in the hospital, and what he would think about her marriage to his son. Hanging out with the people she loved made her forget all about her troubles.

She looked over at Nathan and noticed he looked especially hot as he danced close to her. His hands were on her hips and she knew he was checking her out like the animal he was. She smiled, and as she looked at him, she had absolutely no regrets about the love of her new life. It still seemed like a dream that they were married.

The music started to slow down, and Haley glanced at her watch. It was 10 pm, and the party was about to end. People were leaving, and said their goodbye's to Haley and Nathan, plus an extra congratulations. Haley smiled at all her guests and thanked them for coming.

Soon, just about everyone was gone, and there were only Peyton, Brooke, Nathan and herself left. Peyton and Brooke were off cleaning stuff up and fooling around, while Nathan and Haley sat down on a couch.

"Where'd Lucas go off to?" Haley asked, looking around the place. Nathan shrugged. "I think Karen said that he went to the hospital to visit Dan....." he replied.

Haley sat on Nathan's arms, and Nathan cuddled her in his arms. Haley turned to look at Nathan. "Really....? I never really thought Lucas would go over there to visit him."

"Yea, me either. I stopped over to talk to him earlier, since Dan requested that Lucas visit him, and told him to just stay away, because......well, you know how Dan is. I guess Lucas just wanted to see what was up."

"You were at the hospital today?" Haley asked, not knowing that he went to the hospital without her.

Nathan gave Haley a reluctant look. "......yea, actually I did. I went there to tell him about us.....I went to my mom's after you stopped by there earlier to tell her off, and she mentioned that my Dad didn't even know about us yet. So I decided to tell him myself."

"Oh....Nathan, you didn't have to do that. We could have done that together...." Haley said, worried that his father had totally scolded Nathan. Nathan smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry Haley.....nothing happened. All he was talking about was basketball........you KNOW my Dad. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you first. I just thought I should tell him as soon as possible...." he said, kissing Haley on her forehead. Haley smiled and laid her head on Nathan's chest.

"That's why I married you.....you have things all under control." she said, smiling. Nathan grinned and squeezed Haley's hand.

"Oh...geez, that reminds me." Haley said, suddenly. She stood up from the couch and started to grab her purse and her coat. Nathan looked confused.

"Haley? Where are you going?" he asked, chasing after her.

"Don't worry, my parents just wanted to see me at home before the night was over. They told me they wanted to tell me something.....I have no idea what, but I guess it's a family thing. I'll meet you at home." she said, kissing Nathan on the cheek.

"Well....don't forget to come home. That bitch at my mom totally turned me on...." Nathan said, laughing. "Better be there to quench my thirst."

Haley smiled at Nathan slyly and winked. Brooke and Peyton started laughing like crazy in the back. "EW! Guys, really.....keep married talk to yourself." Peyton said.

"If I have to be THAT cheesy when I get married, then that better be one giant rock on my finger." Brooke said, laughing with Peyton. Haley rolled her eyes and Nathan chuckled.

"You're drunk. See you guys later! Thanks for everything....." Haley said, running over to the girls to give them hugs. Brooke and Peyton grinned.

"Oh, really, it was no problem....." Brooke said, obviously proud of herself, showing no real sign of modesty. Peyton gave Haley a peck on the cheek.

"Congrats, girl." she said. Haley smiled at her friends, then turned around to wink at her husband before leaving the place. She walked over to the parking lot and opened the door to her car. As she started driving, she couldn't help but wonder what news her parents wanted to tell her.

--

Lydia James paced back and forth across the living room while Jim stared at his wife clueless as he laid back in his easy chair. "Lydia.....you're giving me a headache. Calm down okay? Haley's going to be here any moment...."

"I can't help it Jim.....I'm just......I don't know." she said, still set on pacing.

"Lydia.....please. Just sit down and relax. If Haley sees you a nervous wreck, she's going to KNOW something's wrong. We don't want to send her in panic right away....." he said, calmly. Lydia stopped and faced Jim.

"It was hard enough putting on our regular selves for the party.....I don't know if I can be that person now. There's so much.....And I feel terrible, having to deal with this on our daughter's wedding party....."

"Hey....don't you feel terrible about anything." Jim said, standing up and walking to Lydia. "This is about me, and I feel like she has to know today, or she never will. We have to tell the whole family.....it's been going on for a few months now."

Lydia stared at Jim. "I know......it's just, we're in this together.....and I can't believe it's actually happening again...." she whispered, suddenly breaking into tears. She collapsed into Jim's arms, and Jim tried to comfort her.

"Lydia.....she's going to be here any second......you gotta be strong baby....." he said, looking into her eyes. Suddenly, the opening and closing of the front door startled the both of them.

"Mom? Dad?" they heard Haley call from the foyer.

Lydia sloppily wiped away her tears and straightened herself out. Haley walked into the living room and saw the both of her parents. Jim and Lydia put on the best smile that they could and greeted Haley.

"Hey you...." Jim said, walking over to Haley and hugging her tight. Lydia smiled as she saw her husband hug their daughter.

Haley was a little confused. "Hey.....dad. What's with the hugging? I mean, I did see you like an hour ago." she said. She looked over to her mother and saw her face. Her mother's face was somehow different. Haley noticed the tear streaks under her mother's eyes and her heart suddenly fell at the sight of her mother's sadness.

"Oh my god.....what happened?" she asked, sitting down on the couch, entering a state of shock.

"What would make you think something's wrong honey?" Lydia answered as she sniffled a little.

"Mom.....you were crying. You never cry until something's up. What's wrong? What did you want to tell me?" Haley said, her voice sounding more anxious by the minute. There was a beat of silence for a moment as Lydia and Jim glanced at each other. Jim took a deep breath before replying.

"Haley.....your mother and I have....news." he said. Jim walked over to the chair where Lydia sat, and held her hand. "Um......okay. About two months ago......I started having some pains while working and I noticed myself feeling more fatigued than usual."

Haley was still confused as she observed her father searching for the right words to say.

"As you know.....before you and your brothers and your sister was born, I.....suffered from liver cancer. And the symptoms I was experiencing seemed REALLY familiar." he started. Haley's face turned pale.

"Dad....." she whispered.

"We went back to your dad's old doctors....." Lydia said. She suddenly paused and turned away, as if she was experience so much pain. Haley watched her parents struggle through their confession.

"They thought chemo had gotten rid of it......gotten rid of the tumor. But over the years, somehow I obtained a kind of liver disease. And....." Jim said, looking at the floor.

"Mom, Dad, how can you not tell me this?? How can you go the doctor and just not tell me? Does anybody else know? Does Joe know?? How about Michael and Andy?? Dana??" Haley asked, naming her siblings. Lydia shook her head.

"No....they don't know yet. We wanted to tell you first.....your father felt that he really had to tell you now. Out of everyone Haley.....you've always been the most understanding....." Lydia said.

"Dad.....there's.....treatment. There's treatment....tell me there's treatment for it." she said, walking over to her father. Her father couldn't look Haley in the eye. Haley's eyes brimmed with tears as she watched her father avoid eye contact.

"Haley.....the reason I told you first.......I wanted to tell you that......part of the reason I let you marry Nathan was because.....I was so sure he was a good guy and that.....I wanted to see you get married before I......." Jim muttered, as words struggled to come out. Haley wouldn't let him finish his sentence.

"No. NO! Dad, you're not dying......you're NOT!" she screamed. She stood and started pacing. "There's a cure. There HAS to be a cure. You haven't been to enough doctors. Tree Hill hospital is CRAP."

Lydia started to tear, and Jim squeezed her hand as he started to also. Haley was too angry and was too in shock to realize all the tears pouring down her cheeks. "Daddy....this can't be right......" she whispered. Jim walked up to Haley and embraced her.

"Haley.....my little girl.....it's going to be okay....." he said, rubbing her back for comfort. Haley could barely believe what was happening. Her parents were always so fun and immature. How could something this serious be happening to them?? To her father??

"It's not going to be okay...." she said. She couldn't stand looking at her parents. She grabbed her keys and her purse and ran out the front door. Jim and Lydia were left in the living room, with tears in their eyes.

Haley blindly ran to her car and started the engine up. She raced her car onto the road. She knew she had to be with Nathan to help her calm down. Only one question formed in her mind while she drove.

_**How did things get this bad?**_

--

_"Singing this song is all I need,_

_Writing this sad melody._

_And I'm here hugging your memory....._

_I'm not willing to let you go......_

_To let you go."_

Ally let the chords of her piano ring before she lifted her foot off the piano pedal. The spotlight shone on her flowing auburn hair and she smiled as she slowly started to hear the applause forming among the audience. It wasn't long until the whole café was whistling with joy.

"Ladies and Gentlemen.....let's give a round of applause for our performer tonight, Allison Chung!!!" the announcer exclaimed to the audience. Ally stood up from the piano stool and smiled modestly to the crowd. All she could see among the crowd were smiles and she bowed. The applause soon ended as Ally walked off the small platform.

"And don't forget customers......samples of our new raspberry cappuccino are now being served at the counter!!"

Customers that were sitting at the table lined up at the counter to get their free samples. Ally smiled as she finally caught sight of her step brother, Mark sitting at a table. She ran over to him and sat down at the table. He smiled as he caught sight of her, and handed her, her work apron. She tied it back on and sat down next to him.

"How was I?" she asked.

"Do you have to ask?? Where do you think all the whistling came from?" he told her, smiling as he pointed to himself. Ally laughed as she jumped on him to hug him.

"Thanks so much for coming....." she whispered, as she let go. Mark smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

"That's awesome that your boss let you perform for open mic night. You were great up there....your talent's really paying off. It was a great idea to spend my last night here in Pittsburgh with my little sis." he said. Ally's smile suddenly faded away at the thought of Mark leaving Pittsburgh.

"I can't believe you're going all the way to UCLA for college.....What am I going to do here without you?" she asked. Mark glanced at Ally.

"Hey now......we've been over this. You'll be fine. I'm coming back every couple months."

"Months? Mark......you're my best friend. I'm going to be so lonely."

"You're so not. You have other friends at school....." he said, not really knowing much about Ally's personal life. Ally didn't seem convinced.

"Not only that.....I guess I'm just freaked out being alone with.....Pete." she said, referring to her stepfather.

"Hey. I talked to him. If he lays one hand on you, he's gonna have to answer to me." he said, very serious. Ally looked away and thought about her stepfather, Pete McCoy, the man her mother married before she was taken by a bullet on the job as a narcotics cop. Pete was an alright and successful guy and was cool to Ally until after her mother died.

Ally's mother was Pete's "love of his life", and he had gotten depressed after she passed away. He succumbed to alcohol in hard times, and when he was drunk, he always found his way to verbally take his anger out on Ally. After Ally's mother had died, Pete had given her the cold shoulder. Ally always thought it was because that he felt "obligated" to take care of her because he was her only living relative, but he didn't want the responsibility. Mark was the only friend she had in the house, and Mark always protected her from Pete, but now that Mark was leaving, all Ally felt was fear.

"You know. I get it's normal for him to be like that. But it's been over at least 9 years since my mom died. Why does he have to keep drinking? I hate it that I have to come home to him yelling at me." Ally said. Mark looked away.

"It's just how he is.....he's not bad, Ally. My dad's just.....hard to deal with." he said.

"ALLY! WE NEED YOU BACK HERE TO MAKE MORE SAMPLES!!" someone called from behind the crowded counter. Ally was startled and looked up. "I'll be there in a minute!!" she called.

"WE NEED YOU NOW!!"

Ally sighed and looked over to her brother. Her brother smiled and pointed to his watch.

"My plane leaves in an hour. I'll be missing you little sis." he whispered, as he pulled her into a hug.

"Don't be a stranger McCoy...." Ally said, feeling tears forming in her eyes. She hugged Mark tight, wishing he wouldn't leave.

"I'll come back to take care of you.....I promise. A few visits later, I'll have my degree and I'll be working before you know it. Just wait for me. Keep working hard....." he said, looking at Ally in the eye. She nodded, and before she knew it, he was out the door.

As Ally rushed back to her place behind the counter, all she could think about was going home and how she didn't want to. She couldn't help but feel cold. Home was supposed to be a safe haven......

But most homes didn't have a Pete waiting.

_**To be continued......stay tuned for Chapter Two of "Second Verse, Same as First."**_

A/N: Thanks you so much for reading!! I hope I didn't bore you guys with the introduction to Ally's character. The words to the song are mine.....no one steal please! And please review!! Remember it's my first fic....so go easy on me!


	2. Checking Up

**A/N:** I just wanna say thanks for reading ocobessed78, and you have no idea how much I appreciate your review!! Hopefully I'll get more for this chapter.....but even if I don't, getting at least 1 review still means a lot. I hope you like this chapter!! And Ally's character well develop throughout the story....you'll get to know who she is!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any aspects of One Tree Hill, including the characters, the setting, and so forth.

**Summary:** After the wedding party, instead of telling Haley about going away in an RV, Lydia and Jim James tell her that Jim is suffering from Liver Disease. Haley is devastated and is faced to deal with this reality, but more drama comes as Jim reveals a hidden secret about his life in the last few months of his life that is common in Tree Hill. He has another daughter.

**Second Verse, Same as First: _Chapter 2 - Checking Up_**

_(Note: This is my own version and story of how the season 2 is going to go.....I may be using some ideas from the new episodes....but just a little bit!! I'm not gonna copy the whole episode...it's too complicated XD.)_

"Lucas......I'm glad you came, son."

Lucas took a deep breath as he faced Dan, their eyes in contact. Part of him had no idea what he was doing in Dan's hospital room. The other part told him that he was in the right place, at the right time. His heart warmed up as he heard Dan say his name without disgust.

_'Wait a minute....what ever happened to 'boy' or 'kid'? Who is this guy....? He's definitely not Dan....' _Lucas thought. He snapped out of his thinking state and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Nathan told me that you wanted to see me. Why." Lucas said, bluntly. He acted as he had always acted in front of his birth father. He showed no fear, and didn't dare to show any emotion. He vowed to never let Dan get the best of him.

"Deb told me about the party you threw Nathan and Haley....how did that go?" Dan asked, obviously changing the subject. Lucas's eyebrow raised a bit, confused on why Dan was trying to avoid tough conversation. Dan started to fold his newspaper in half to put it away.

"That's not answering my question."

Dan looked at Lucas solemnly, then smiled. "I'm sorry Lucas.......I just wanted to see how you were doing, that's all."

"Since when have you EVER cared about how I was?" Lucas said, losing his temper. He didn't understand how Dan had the nerve to say what he said after all the crap he had put he and his mother into. How much crap he had put him and his brother through. "You have no business asking questions like that...."

"I know that we had a rough past, Lucas.....but I just want to apologize for all of that. You may not trust me now.....but I hope that it will all change in the future. I'm sorry, Lucas." Dan said, calmly. Lucas was left in a state of shock.

_'What does he mean.....sorry??'_ Lucas thought. Dan gave Lucas a warm smile while Lucas kept his look of confusion towards Dan.

"I wanted to see you, and apologize to you before I did to your mother."

"What....is wrong with you, Dan?" Lucas said, straight out. He couldn't help but speak it straight out. The cold, regretful look that Dan always had when he faced Lucas was replaced with an understanding, friendly face that actually gave off the impression that he _meant_what he said.

"I know this may seem strange and.....well, abrupt to you, Lucas.....but a lot of things have happened to me. I almost died from that heart attack, and my life will be threatened by this heart condition for as long as I live......and I realized that I didn't want to pass on with all my mistakes left unfixed. I just want to make things right....." he said.

Lucas glanced away, and didn't really know what to think. Could this heart attack really have changed Dan? Lucas couldn't think of any kind of scam that Dan would try to pull on him. What if Dan really had meant what he said?

"I.....I just want to be your friend, Lucas. And soon....I hope have the honor of earning the title as your father one day."

"Keith is my father.....he's the one who's been there when you treated me like dirt."

Dan sighed and looked as if he were actually ashamed of himself. "I.......Life's giving me a second chance.....I hope you and your mother will grow to love me as much as you love Keith. I'm willing to do anything to get to that point."

Lucas couldn't really take anymore of the conversation after what Dan had said. Dan had changed way too much and was saying way too many freaky things for Lucas to handle in one day. He would find out what was really going on, and if Dan was for real. Lucas's heart warmed at the thought of Dan actually acting as a father figure in his life.

But Lucas knew he had to shake the thought away before it got to him. He wasn't even sure Dan was telling the truth.....or if Dan was on drugs at the moment.

"Look, I gotta get going." Lucas said, starting to walk out.

"Take care, Lucas." Dan said softly, watching Lucas walk out of the room. "I love you, son."

Lucas whirled around as soon as he heard Dan say it. He looked at Dan's face, looking for any sign of deception, but......he couldn't find any. Dan looked like he meant what he said. Like he _actually meant it._

Lucas didn't want to admit it, but it felt pretty good.

---

Haley ran into hers and Nathan's bedroom, blinded with tears. Nathan was about to put on his shirt, when Haley came in. He was startled to see her tears.

"Haley? Haley.....what happened? What's wrong?" he asked. The last time he found Haley crying, it was when his mother had objected their marriage. If his mother had said something else to Haley to make her feel like this, he knew there would be hell at their house tonight. But as he came closer to Haley, he could see that it was something serious.

"Haley? Baby, come on.....don't cry....." he said, sitting next to her on their bed. He put his arms around her, and Haley responded by crying on his shoulder.

"Nathan...." she whispered, her voice cracking.

"Haley, please.....tell me what's wrong."

"I just came from my parents....." she said, trying to wipe up her incoming tears. Nathan looked at his wife, and couldn't stand to see her crying.

"My father....." she said.

"What happened to your dad?" he asked, still unclear on what had happened. "Haley, please, I can't stand to see you cry like this....."

"Nathan, my father's dying." she said, straight out. Nathan was speechless, and couldn't really believe what he had just heard.

"What....?" he exclaimed. "Haley....that's impossible. He was just at our party.....he was dancing! Acting like a kid! Making jokes!"

This only made Haley sob harder. Nathan wiped her tears away with his hands, but Haley knew she wouldn't stop crying for a WHILE. "I know.....I don't know what to do Nathan....I'm so scared...." she cried.

Nathan was still in a state of shock, and couldn't believe the bad news that Haley had just brought. He looked over to Haley, and couldn't imagine what she was feeling. He wanted desperately to stop her sadness, but knew that it wasn't in his hands. He embraced her tight, hoping that it would help.

But all he could do for now was listen to Haley cry.....

**_Stay tuned for Chapter 3 of Second Verse, Same As First......_**


	3. Finding Yourself

A/N: Whoa, a WHOLE bunch of new reviews! That's awesome!! I didn't really think I'd get more than one review for each chapter, since my summary pretty much sucked and other people were so set on like future fics with Nathan and Haley's children and everything....but thanks you guys! Thanks SO MUCH! Hope you like this whole chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any aspects of One Tree Hill, including the characters, the setting, and so forth.

_Extended:_ I also do not own the music or lyrics of the song, "Yesterday Never Tomorrows", by the band, The Stills used in the following chapter.

**Summary:** After the wedding party, instead of telling Haley about going away in an RV, Lydia and Jim James tell her that Jim is suffering from Liver Disease. Haley is devastated and is faced to deal with this reality, but more drama comes as Jim reveals a hidden secret about his life in the last few months of his life that is common in Tree Hill. He has another daughter.

**Second Verse, Same As First: _Chapter 3 - Finding Yourself_**

_"Some things last forever,_

_I hope this last forever,_

_Nothing lasts forever, _

_Why can't this last forever?"_

Peyton bopped her head to the poppy retro rock music that filled her room. She lay flat on her bed, hoping to get some relaxation by listening to some great music. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind off of everything that was going on. But before she knew it.....Brooke's voice interrupted her peace.

"Ew......why can't you be listening to the new Usher? This stuff is way too loud and depressing." Brooke said, charging into Peyton's room. She jumped on Peyton's bed and sat down next to her.

"They're called The Stills. And they're not depressing.....they're supposed to bouncy and poppy. They're supposed to be relaxing....which I was DOING, Ms. Davis, until you came in." Peyton said, jokingly, nudging Brooke in the shoulder.

Brooke famous eye-rolling came along and she sighed. "Whatever. The Skills don't have as much poppy to it as Beyonce does."

Peyton glared at Brooke. "It's the STILLS, and that's what makes them so unique. They still give off a happy tune without being part of pop culture." she said, laughing. Brooke smiled at Peyton, knowing she would never win the fight over her choice in music.

"What are you doing relaxing anyway? We should be out in the world, strutting our stuff.....You know. Fun stuff."

"Haha.... Brooke, fun with you is dangerous. Fun with you always involves getting wasted and that to me isn't very relaxing." Peyton replied, lying back down on her bed.

Brooke leaned down on her elbow and faced Peyton. "That's not true. We can get stoned too." she said. Peyton couldn't help but laugh at the sad truth.

"I guess with all this Haley and Nathan married couple and Dan in the hospital and Lucas coming back to Tree Hill stuff going on......it makes me all dizzy......and tired...." Peyton said, closing her eyes, not wanting to think of all the stuff on her mind. Brooke shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty weird....." she said, leaving a beat of silence to follow. "What.....do you think.....was in the letter?"

Peyton's eyelids fluttered up and couldn't believe Brooke was bringing up Lucas's letter again. The LAST thing she wanted to do was think of Lucas. She couldn't believe he had come back to Tree Hill.....when she finally thought that she would be free. When she thought that she would be able to get over him.

"I dunno. Something stupid." she said. Both of them were quiet for a little bit as Peyton listened to the lyrics of the song playing.

_"More sex. More good-byes._

_I love you and I_

_I won't let myself_

_Let you go...." _

"Peyton...." Brooke said. __

"Yeah, Brooke?" Peyton said, turning to face her friend. Brooke had a pretty blank but sad expression on. Peyton wondered what she was thinking about. Was she too.....still not over Lucas?

"I wanna......" she whispered. "I wanna......get over him. I don't want to think about him anymore. I don't."

Peyton was shocked at the sudden sadness Brooke had expressed. Peyton didn't think Brooke was this conflicted with her feelings for Lucas. She cursed herself for being so selfish.

"Brooke...." Peyton said, putting her hand over Brooke's. "We need to find a new identity......We need to find ourselves. For the past few....I dunno, MONTHS, we've been letting this stuff take over our lives. We have to start over."

Brooke nodded, as she agreed but looked like she was doubting that she would be able to do it. Peyton gave her a reassuring smile.

"And we'll find ourselves....together. I promise." she said. Brooke smiled, and Peyton's words seemed to work on cheering Brooke up. "Okay Peyton........okay." she said.

Both girls laid their heads back down on Peyton's bed, with nothing but the lyrics to the music resonating around the room.

_"Some things last forever,_

_Why can't this last forever? _

_Nothing lasts forever...._

_I hope this lasts forever."_

---

Haley stared at her house phone, not really knowing what to do. Nathan was out working at the dealership for Keith, as Dan was still stuck in the hospital, unable to continue his position at work. So much had gone by in one night that had changed the course of her whole life. After a celebration for her wedding, her father had revealed to her that he was dying. How was she supposed to cope with a fact like that?

She knew that Nathan had tried to do his part when she came home the night before, bearing the bad news. She knew that there wasn't much he could do to comfort her, but Haley had appreciated his embrace as she almost cried herself to sleep.

Everything was so overwhelming.....

She had urge to talk to someone, but didn't know who. Lucas? No.....Lucas had been so busy dealing with other things, that he and Haley barely talked. Karen? No.....she knew Karen was now busy at her university. One of her brothers?

She had three brothers, each of them being older than her. Jack, the oldest, resided in an area close to Cape Cod, where he owned a scuba diving school and shop near a marina. He was at least 4 years older than her, and they didn't really have much of a relationship growing up. No.....not Jack.

There was her middle brother, Greg, who was going to school in New York at NYU Business School. He was 2 years older than her, and she had an alright relationship with Greg, but knew he was a study-holic, and knew he would be too busy to answer his phone. No.....not Greg.

Then there was Greg's twin brother, but technically the youngest, Joey. He was currently studying at UCLA, majoring in fine arts. He was always the closest sibling to Haley, as they both shared the same passion for music, and Joey was actually fulfilling the dream. But then, she thought about how Joey and her father had an intimate relationship......she couldn't be the one to break the news to Joey about their dad. No......it couldn't be Joey.

Mentally eliminating her brothers, one by one, she then came to the possibility of calling her only, and older sister, the oldest of the five James siblings, Leah. She lived in Wilmington, a few hours away from Tree Hill, and was a cardiologist at the top hospital in North Carolina and was 8 years older than Haley. Haley didn't really know her sister all that well.....but she felt like she needed to talk to another girl in her family.

Her sister seemed like the only option. She picked up the phone and started to dial a number from her phone book. She waited until it started ringing for a little bit and finally someone answered on the other line.

_"Hello?"_

Haley was startled at her sister's voice. She realized that since her sister had gone away, she hadn't talked to her too much and felt awkward calling her up.

"Leah?"

_"Yes, this is Dr. Leah James. Who is this?"_

"Leah....it's Haley."

_"Uhh....Haley? What are you calling me for?" _

Haley's heart fell at the sound of her sister's voice. Her sister sounded shocked, and weirded out that she was calling. "I know this is really sudden....but I was hoping I could talk to you about something......it's about–"

_"Listen, Haley. I'm in the middle of a shift.....can I call you later?_"

"Oh. But.....Look, Leah.....I don't even live-"

_"Okay, bye, hon." _her sister said, as the phone clicked. Haley sat there, startled at how inconsiderate her sister had acted. She didn't even give Haley the chance to tell her that she didn't even live at home anymore.......Did her sister even know that she was married?

She put the receiver down and sat on her bed in silence. Haley had never felt so alone in her entire life.

_**Stay tuned for Chapter 4 of Second Verse, Same as First.......**_

A/N: I'm just making the siblings up, of course. I've been looking everywhere for information on Haley's brothers and sisters, but nothing has been coming up. If somebody does have information, then by all means, correct me. But for now....I guess Haley has an older sister, one older brother and two older twin brothers. __


	4. Fatherly Love

A/N: You guys rock for reviewing! More and more thanks!!! Here's another chapter...hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any aspects of One Tree Hill, including the characters, the setting, and so forth

**Summary:** After the wedding party, instead of telling Haley about going away in an RV, Lydia and Jim James tell her that Jim is suffering from Liver Disease. Haley is devastated and is faced to deal with this reality, but more drama comes as Jim reveals a hidden secret about his life in the last few months of his life that is common in Tree Hill. He has another daughter.

**Second Verse, Same As First: _Chapter 4 - Fatherly Love_**

"Hey Keith...." said Lucas, walking into Dan's office at the dealership. He observed Keith's businessman attire and grinned.

"Wow....Looking sharp there."

Keith saw Lucas come into his office and smiled. He looked down at his closed and blushed modestly. "Oh....you know, gotta look professional for the job." he said. Keith loved the fact that he was running the dealership on his own, and felt as if the business was his. Suddenly the pain of losing the garage wasn't so bad anymore.

"What can I do you for, Lucas?" he asked, straightening up some papers on his, or Dan's desk.

Lucas was silent for minute, and seemed like he was searching for words to say. Keith grew curious during their moment of silence, wondering if it was something serious. "What is it Lucas?" said Keith, obviously worried.

"Um.....it's uh.....I just came back from the hospital.....to see.....um....Dan." he said, reluctantly.

"Oh." Keith said, relieved that it wasn't anything close to dangerous. But he realized how perplexed the situation was. Lucas? Going to the hospital? To see.....Dan??

"I know....it's really weird that I went." he said, seeming to answer Keith's mental question.

"So.....why'd you go?" Keith asked, curious on Lucas's struggle.

"Well, yesterday, Nathan told me that he went to visit Dan, and he said Dan mentioned that he wanted to see me." Lucas said, looking away. "I.....I guess I was just curious to see what he wanted."

Keith nodded in understanding what Lucas was going through. Praying that Dan didn't tell him off, he said, "So.....what did Dan say?"

Lucas turned to face Keith and had a really confused look on his face. "He said......that he was sorry?" Lucas said. The confused look transferred over to Keith and Keith scratched his head, baffled about what Lucas said.

"What....? Excuse me, I thought I just heard you say that Dan said he was sorry......." Keith said, cleaning his ears. Lucas laughed and nodded.

"You heard right." said Lucas. Lucas's confirmation seemed to put Keith in shock. He stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face. Never in his life had Keith heard of Dan actually admitting his faults. Was Dan trying to scam Lucas into something?

"I know.....I....." Lucas muttered, not knowing what to say. "I mean.....it gets even weirder. He told me that he's hoping that he could become as good of a father figure as you are."

"Whoa, Lucas....that's just too much. He said WHAT?" Keith said, surprised at what Dan had said about him. Since when was Dan an admirer of Keith's fathering skills? Since when was Dan so determined to become a better father to Lucas?

"I didn't really know what to think. I mean.....he sounded like he meant it all. But.....it's Dan we're talking about here." Lucas said.

Keith sighed and nodded. He thought back to when Dan had let him take over the dealership. He could sense a huge a change in Dan, but thought that it was just effect of the drugs that the doctors had pumped into him. Maybe there was a chance that Dan was actually about to change. Keith glanced over to Lucas and saw the conflict in him. Keith knew that deep inside, Lucas still wanted a father.

"Well....what do you want to think Lucas?" Keith asked.

Lucas turned to Keith and shrugged, not knowing how to express his feelings toward this new Dan. "I don't know....." he said. "You know.....when Dan had his heart attack.....I thought, you know, that's it.....we'll never get to know each other. I'll never get to say what I needed to say, and I'll never get to hear what I needed to hear. But.....he didn't die."

"So.....you're willing to take a risk on Dan...? Nobody's stopping you from trusting him."

"I know. And.....yeah.....something's telling me that I need to take a chance. I mean, he's been gone for most of my life. And if he's really telling the truth, then I might as well take the risk before he turns back to.......well....normal Dan." he said. Keith smiled and Lucas felt better than Keith understood him.

"Lucas....all I can say is, you're old enough to make your decisions. It's your choice if you want to let Dan prove himself. But......be careful. You never know when you could.....well, get hurt again." Keith said.

"Thanks Keith...." Lucas muttered. Keith held Lucas's shoulder and nodded.

With the conformation of Keith's support, Lucas knew that he had to follow what his heart was telling him to do. It was all he needed to know that he wanted a father.

---

Nathan used the last of his strength to finish polishing floor of the dealership. He was willing to put so much hard work into this job. Nathan was thankful that Keith had hired him, so that he had money to support himself and Haley. Never in his life, had he thought that he would end up wearing a uniform to his father's business, but here he was.

As Nathan finished mopping up, he felt satisfied at his hard work. He had worked the whole day, helping with cars and helping clean up the place. At home, you could say Nathan was a little spoiled, and never realized the great feeling that came with hard work.

He smiled at his reflection on the polished floor.

He was about to put his things away, until he saw Lucas with Keith in his father's office. A little curious about why Lucas was here, he went over to see what was up. He sneaked toward the office and caught a little bit of Keith's and Lucas's conversation.

".....Dan said he was sorry....." he heard Lucas say.

Nathan was a bit startled. He remembered that his father had told him to tell Lucas to visit him. Was that what Dan wanted to see Lucas for? To say sorry?

".....hoping to be a better father figure as you were....."

Nathan couldn't believe his ears. A bit of jealousy rose up in Nathan, knowing that his father was trying to make amends with Lucas. What about him?? Dan had never said anything to Nathan about trying to make up for being such a lousy father.

He turned away, not really wanting to hear more. Nathan knew he didn't want his inherited temper from his father to take over him, along with his father's selfishness. But he couldn't help but think about the fact that his father was once again ignoring one of his sons. Except this time, it was Nathan.

"......something's telling me I need to take a chance....." he heard Lucas say from inside the office.

Nathan knew about how much Dan fixing himself up would mean to Lucas. No......he wasn't mad at Lucas. He knew that Lucas just needed some answers in his life.

He was mad at Dan.

Nathan balled up a fist with his empty hand as he thought of Dan. He still couldn't believe what was up with him. Nathan had been there enduring his torture for his whole life, but Dan still had the nerve to ignore Nathan. But Nathan knew he would get himself noticed, one way or another.

He looked back at Lucas through the office window one more time, then left to get ready to go home. Unlike his father, he knew that Haley needed him.

---


End file.
